The world of Red Harvest
The world of Red Harvest is a world of fantasy and magic, clashed with the industrial era in full swing. The setting of the world is similar to the middle to late 19th century of our own world, with feudal societies being exposed by the full force of industrialization. Kings, Princes and the Lords of Great Houses found themselves increasing eroded of power by political parties, parliaments and the nation state. Colonialism and imperialism is continuing its drive as realms of the old war continued their unbrazen and bloody expansion across the realms of the new. Prominent political entities: The Old World Commonwealth The Commonwealth is a collection of princedoms, duchies and republics in the old world. Forged from the fires of chaos and destruction during the age of wrath, the Commonwealth is a prominent realm that has stood for centuries. Ruled by a council of high ranking lords, the Commonwealth is akin to our world's HRE, where various political entities are allowed varying levels of autonomy on their basis of devotion and loyalty to the preservation of the realm as a whole. However, industrialization and colonialism has increasingly weakened the Commonwealth core, and with the rise of new nation states within the realm and revolutionaries spilling into its borders, the Commonwealth is faced with a slew of crises that is keen to bring the aging realm to its knees realms/ collectives under the Commonwealth: * Municipality of the Three Rivers * Municipality of Horstein * Municipality of Galian * Dukedom of Reinz * Dukedom of Lantle * Princedom of Keppechia * Princedom of Poltzia * Princedom of Ulfland * Republic of Nanes Republic of Aunoir The Republic of Aunoir is a newly formed realm forged from the fires of revolution. Formerly the Kingdom of Aunoir, the Republic is a grand entity that has thrived as the cultural bastion of the old world. Aunoir, along with seven other kingdoms, broke off from the Commonwealth during the reign of Lord Protector Magil Hornwood in the Great insurrection. It was one of the earlier colonising realms, having established a number of overseas colonies and exercised strong influences on trade in the east. However, mounting discontent towards the old regime, and the politicisation of the grassroots led to a bloody revolution which saw the royal family and many of the nobility massacred. Led by leaders with a zeal of religious fury, the Republic seeks to spread its revolution across the world, bent on destroying the injustices that is the old orders. Kingdom of Branden The Kingdom of Branden is a maritime driven, mercantilistic country. Formely a host of tribes and petty kingdoms, Branden came into existence when the Commonwealth invaded and occupied the land. Through a collective resistance, Branden drove out the Commonwealth attackers from their land, which had indirectly led to the events of the Great Insurrection. Ruled by various dynasties throughout its tenacious feudal period, the current house of Vestarch is ironically from one of the former great houses in the Commonwealth. It has benefited immensely from industrialization and colonization, making it one of the wealthiest and most powerful realm in the world. Its navy is reputed to be the strongest, whilst its army, although small, is noted for its reliablity and professionalism. Branden shares a rivalry against Aunoir, as their men were mainly used in the Commonwealth invasion and occupation, suffering from untold brutality. However, Branden itself pursued military campaigns against its less industralised northern neighbours, intending to drive them off the island chains. Kingdom of Estania The Kingdom of Estania is a country of explorers and adventurers. Formerly the lands of the former Tarseg Empire, Estania came into being through the conquests of Armel Firefury of the Commonwealth. It broke off from it during the Great insurrection, and as such followed its own distinct course. Ruled by the house of Nester, Estania was once the greatest power in the old world, as its territorial discoveries ignited the period of colonisation. However, its resistence to the changing political order and continued dominance by the Church eroded its power down the road. It shares a border with the former renmants of the Tarseg Empire, which maintains a cautious trading policy. Principality of Stadhland The Principality of Stadhland is a small but wealthy coastal country wedged between Estania and Aunoir. Formed from a concordat signed between the great houses of Aunoir and Estania and brokered by the council of lords of the Commonwealth, the wealthy region of vineyards that is Stadhland had been fought bitterly in what was then known as the war of the winefields. Originally a kingdom, Stadhland had participated in the Great insurrection for independence., but later forfeited its kingdom status in return for low trade tax rate as a member of the Commonwealth, as well as gaining a seat in the Council of collectives and relative autonomy from the Commonwealth. Given its collection of productive vinyards, excellent weather and strategic location, Stadhland is a prosperous kingdom that has immensely benefitted from maintaining a precarious peace between its neighbors. Home to the old world's largest number of universities and academies, many great houses and lords sent their children to Stadhland for their studies, and as such, became the home of the old world's congress of the realms, an infant organisation which was first set up following the conquests of Promesan. Empire of Provich The Empire of Provich is a vast, land expanding dominion. Located in the north and east of the Commonwealth, Provich is a cold, barren and harsh country. Ruled by an autocrat, the Empire is known for its vast lands, yet has persisted and expanded through the ages. Formerly a host of multiple princedoms, Narldoms and Kethings, Huryia was invaded and occupied by the Great Muchen invasions. Its existence and eventual expulsion of the Muchen horde led to further destruction and havoc, until two brothers: Horsen and Korjat, unified the realm. It has also claimed to be the "Third Lantum" after the fall of the reunited Lantum Empire. Although poorer and more destitute than its western, southern neighbours, the Empire of Provich is a mighty and hardy nation, its armies well known for its size and religious zeal. Principalities of the Golden basin The Principalities of the Golden basin were a collection of mercantile city states. Formerly of the Empire of Lantum, the principalities split from the Empire following its fall. Located in the wealthy trading seazone of the Golden basin, the principalities are centers of early modern finance and capital, much of which had financed the early explorations made by Estanian, Aunoir and branden adventurers. It has profited immensely from industralisation and colonisation, with its influence leading to the establishment of emporiums and entrepots across the world. Due to their small sizes and population, the principalities are dependant on hiring mercenary armies for defense and protection, these armies which had saved and destroyed the republics and their opponents in countless wars. Daefor The Middle World Effenice/ Empire of Promesan The Effenice of Promesan is an aggressive and expansive Empire in the old world. Formed by Rilan of the Sartium clan, the Effenice began as a confederation of sand tribes along the southern patchlands. Continuing weakening of the Empire of Tarseg and other invasions allowed the Effenice to take advantage and subjugate many of its smaller states through a mixture of conquest, bribery and threats. Taking the capital of Karlkapolis from the reunited Empire of Lantum, Promesan led a wave of conquests that subjugated the Republics of the Golden basin and nearly destroyed Estania. Famed for the diversity of its subjects and its notorious Effenican household guards, Promesan is confronted with new challenges as its inability to innovate and difficult administrative problems makes it increasingly feeble in the eyes of other nations in the old world. Fenice/ Kingdom of Daefor The Fenice of Daefor is a strong and resilient kingdom that has basked off countless invasions from Promesan. As a former client state of Tarseg, Daefor revolted against its Tarsegian rulers and fought a brutal 50 year war that had contributed to the eventual fracturing into numerous small warring states. Known for its mountainous and harsh climate, the people of Daefor are uncompromising, hardy and disciplined when bound by a common goal, but their strong resilience to authority makes it internally weak without any foreign threat. Its current rulers, the Aurung clan, has only nominal control of its capital at Dzhill and surrounding agricultural regions. Its strategic value, being occupying the lands which paved the way directly to the center of the world lake, meant that it has a fair share of experience in fighting off countless invasions. The Farther World